Inuyasha, Not Without You
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: Kagome had never thought about what so would do if she lost Inuyasha. Good it's not going to happen. Or will it? YIELD! lemmon crossing!
1. Sunup

Legal stuff: sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any related items in any way, shape or form. (But that can be changed J)

**Chapter One: Sunup **

That morning had been relatively normal for the gang, considering their circumstances. Kagome collected the cups and plates after everyone had finished with there breakfast and took them over to a nearby stream to wash. Yep, it was a pretty normal morning. Inuyasha, who had been watching her the entire time continued to stare, tracing her every move. Though he would never admit it to himself or to anyone else for that matter, that he loved to watch her move about, slowly and gracefully bending down into a crouching position as she collected all silverware within her reach. Kagome who had become aware of his odd stare began to wonder what he was looking at.

'Is he looking at me?' Kagome wondered

'I think I'll test him.' Slyly, she decided to take the long way around the fire pit as she came to the next set of abandoned utensils carefully watching Inuyasha to see if his eyes would follow her. Every drawn out second his stare remained directed on her, unwavering in its blank and empty state.

'So he is looking at me that little….' Kagome thought as she began to blush. For his udder disrespect for her comfort, a plot began to form in her head. She attempted to surprise him by sneaking up very close to him. With her last step, she was positioned between him and his arm which he had stretched out to the side.

"And just what are _you_ looking at?" Kagome sneered in a slightly mischievous tone. Inuyasha, still unaware of her proximity, paused for awhile before responding

"You……"

'Wait, if I just said that, then that means that she's…..' His thoughts trailed off, finally becoming aware of his situation. Shocked by the fact that Kagome was so close to him, Inuyasha attempted to back away, unfortunately lifting his arm up and forcing it over dragging Kagome's legs along with it. Before she had a chance to say a word, she toppled right over on Inuyasha, knocking the wind out of both of them. After opening their eyes after the close encounter and gasping for air, both realized how close they were to each other and began to blush a dark red. Inuyasha was able to react first and slid himself out from under Kagome's reach.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Me!! You were the one who knocked me off my feet!" Kagome shouted back.

"It's your fault for getting so close you stupid girl!" He snapped back. An explosion of anger swept across Kagome's face telling Inuyasha he did something he shouldn't have.

"Inuyasha, SIT boy!" Kagome yelled. The prayer beads around his next activated and brought Inuyasha down to the ground, face first. Under the strain of the enchantment, Inuyasha grunted as he struggled against it. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his attempts. The spell wore off and Inuyasha stood back on his feet.

"And what was _that_ for?!!" Inuyasha shouted in retaliation. Kagome, who was deep in thought, did not hear his words and only saw the furious look on his face as he jumped up.

'He's so cute when he's mad' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha had expected her to shout back but, when she did not, he looked at her in confusion. Watching his expression change, Kagome finally came around to her location and reached out and rubbed one of his ears.

"You're so cute" Kagome said.

'Wha… What?! She thinks I'm… cute?' Inuyasha stammered in his head as she continued to message his ear. Miroku and Songo who had been watching the entire time, continued to stare at the both of them in amazement.

"What are you staring at monk?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh umm, me? Nothing…." Miroku trailed off has he quickly darted back to folding up the stack of blankets in front of him. Yep just a normal morning in feudal Japan.

That's all for chapter one! Not much of a lead off as to where I'm going with this but, you never know. I will have the rest of the story up and running hopefully by the 3rd or sooner. Watch your step, my lemons may be sour :P


	2. First Impressions are Everything

**Chapter Two: First Impressions are Everything**

The gang set off down the road towards the next town. Except for the occasional sound of a slap echoing across the open meadow, the walk was rather quiet. The leachorus monk trailing behind as Songo raised her head in discust Kagome was unusually quiet as she wheeled her bike along side of her, still thinking about this morning.

'What was that back there?' Kagome questioned herself.

'I mean stuff like that has happened like that before but he acted so weird. Come to think of it, I was acting weird too.' Oh well. The group continued its walk, advancing into a rather thick forest. Cut off from the sun, the forest floor grew eerily darn.

"Boy.. this is creepy…" Kagome said uneasily.

"Don't tell me you're scared? Inuyasha teased, "How pathetic…"

What did you say to….. She was cut off as Inuyasha stopped abruptly and turned to his side, reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"What is it?" was all Kagome managed to say as a barrage of arrows ripped through the foliage ahead. Inuyasha, realizing that he was the only thing between the arrows and Kagome, he reached out in an attempt to catch the projectiles in mid-flight. He successfully caught two of them in his hands and blocked another 3 with his arms. One arrow slipped by him and pierced through his kimono just below his stomach. Upon reaching down to remove it, a second arrow flew towards him and struck him in the chest. Inuyasha almost fell over in shock.

'What just happened?' Before he could continue, several Snake demons (couldn't think of anything else) emerged from the bushes lining the road ahead, bows and swords at the ready.

"We have come for the jewel shards" One of the snakes declared, "Hand them over peacefully and we shall spare your lives."

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha shouted back, "Why don't you just try and take them!" "A hanyou protecting a band of worthless humans?" Another demon stated coldly, "How pathetic, you are a disgrace to demons you weak little half-breed!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha spat back, "I'm not going to even let you live to regret ever crossing me!"

"A complete waste of stun and poison arrows but none the less your wish is granted!" The same Snake demon shouted back as the group unleashed another volley of arrows.

"Hey guys give Inuyasha a hand, would ya?" Kagome spoke to Miroku and Songo with out looking. When she heard no response she turned around to find both the demon-slayer and the monk flat on their backs, an arrow in each chest. Kagome gasped in horror and knelt down to assist them, leaving Inuyasha to fight the demons alone. As she attempted to remove the arrows from her friend's chests, Inuyasha slashed away at the waves of arrows with his Tetsusaiga. A single arrow collided with his kimono and simply bounced off its enchanted fur.

'Wait a second, if those poison arrows could not pierce his kimono, then why could the stun arrows?' Inuyasha had little time to contemplate this as another volley of arrows came flying at him. Accompanying this last wave of projectiles was several demons charging at him with swords. Inuyasha swung down Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!" obliterating a good half of them, including archers behind. The rest continued to advance which he also quickly cut down. The last advancing demon was able to swing down on Inuyasha somehow slicing through his red kimono and leaving a large open gash as it evaporated. By this time, Kagome was able to remove the arrows from both Miroku and Songo, although their stunning affects lingered. She had heard him let out a cry of pain and spun around with a terrified look on her face. She quickly spotted him clutching his chest and noticed the bloody gash along his body.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed in terror. Inuyasha leapt up into the air and swung Tetsusaiga back as he prepared for another Wind Scar. Just as he reached the height of his jump the remaining Snake demons fired another volley of poison arrows. He yelled "Wind Scar!" and the snakes vanished into a blinding flash, which destroyed them on contact. He twisted sideways as the arrows approached in an attempt to avoid them. Kagome spotted an arrow which looked as if it was moving directly towards him. She could only watch in horror as the arrow drew ever closer. The venomous arrow pireced through his skin in the very spot the demon had cut him only moments earlier. Inyasha gasped as the arrow struck his body and whinced in pain has he fell to the ground. He landed on his feet and quickly removed the arrow from his chest again whincing as he did so. Inuyahsa turned around to see Kagome running towards him, still terrifyed.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, This is just a scratch. I'll be fine. Inuyahsa managed. Right after saying this his eyes suddenly dialated and he fell over onto the dirt road as Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cliff Hanger!!! Bum bum bummmmm!!!!! Always wanted to do that. Enjoy.


	3. Rampid Thoughts

**Chapter Three: Rampid Toughts**

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled out. Birds took flight from the surrounding trees as she collapsed over his limp body.

"Inuyasha say something please!!!" Kagome cried. Still no response. A cold chill settled over the dirt road. Kagome now realized the extent of the damage and began to panic, her mind racing in fear.

'That cut is pretty deep, what if it hurt him as bad is it looks?'

'Or that arrow. That counldn't have made it any better.'

'Omygosh! The arrow... it had poison in it!' Kagome reached around his body and held him in a tight hug, his head hanging limp as she moved him. Her mind was still racing but the only thing she managed to do is sob into is kimono. Songo, who had finally regained her ability to move ran over to comfort Kagome.

"Lets get him into a bed." Songo half said half asked. Kagome had finally come to her senses and nodded her head and helped Songo carry Inuyasha over to a waiting Kilala.

After roughly 15 minuites of very fast flying, Kagome arrived in Kaede's villiage with Inuyasha. Songo, who had instructed Kilala to take Kagome to the village, had elected to Walk her way back with Miroku until Kilala was able to come back.

"Kaede!! Kaede!!! please... help me!!" Kagome yelled. Upon hearing the fear in Kagome's voice, Kaede knew something was terribly wrong.

"Quickly child, bring him over to my hut!" Kaede called back in the most calm voice she could manage. Kagome brought Inuyasha into Kaede's hut and laid him onto a futon in the center of the room. Kaede ran to fetch some water and Kagome pulled out a thermometer from her backpack to take his temperature. Even before reading in on the device, Kagome knew that he was burning up. He was covered in sweat and turning slightly red on his face and arms. she quickly stripped him of his Kimono and inner shirt, leaving only his pants intact. Kagome was somewhat releaved when she saw Inuyasha open his eyes.

"K k ago me... are you alright?" Inuyash weaking said. It was amazing to her that he said this.

'Here his is with a gash across his chest and a bad poison infection and hes worrying about me?' Kagome thoguht, completly shocked.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, "are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you..." Kagome whispered.

"And all this just to protect me..." she continued. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in genuine shock.

"Kagome, your safty is always more important to me" He whispered softly.

"Becides, this is just a scratch, I've been through worse" Inuyasha spoke as he whinced in pain. Kagome knew he was lying. He was lying to comfort her. Just has he was injured in trying to protect her. Tears of sadness welled up in Kagome's eyes.

'Hes doing all this for me and he never once thought about himself....' Kaede returned with a bucket full of cold water. She handed a cloth to Kagome, who dipped it into the chilled water and placed it over Inuyasha's forehead. After awhile, Inuyasha cooled down slightly and drifted off to sleep. Kaede then asked Kagome if she had any light material like a thin cloth to cover Inuyasha with. Kagome rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a beadsheet and handed it to Kaede.

"Ney child, ye must do it as ye first must remove his trowsers" Kagome stared at Kaede, unknowingly giveing her a You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me look. Kaede simply set the beadsheet down next to her and left the hut. Kagome looked blankly at the sheet and then at Inuyasha. Still asleep, his chest slowly rose and sank down again in a steady rythm.

'Snap out of it girl!' Kagome's mind shouted out, 'he's over there on the verge of death that your afraid of doing this?!' Kagome summoned up all her courage and reached over to Inuyasha. She pulled at the knot around his waist and was supprised by it coming free with ease. She began to tug down the soft material when Inuyasha murmered in his sleep. Kagome's eyes shot straight up to his, praying that he wouldn't wake up. Again recovering her courage she tugged at his pants again, sliding them down to his hips. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she gave one final pull and removed the article of clothing completly. When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped in shock and suprise. Truley not really knowing what to expect she looked over him in awe. His well-toned muscles twitching as he shifted in his sleep. Kagome had seen pictures of a person's manhood before in her heath classes. Though his manhood was quite larger then the examples in the pictures she had seen. Fumbling around for the beadsheet, Kagome was unable to take her eyes off him. Her thoughts began to wonder into the experimental side of her brain.

'I wonder what it feels like?' Kagome thoguht to herself, blushing furiously. Inuyasha whimpered again in his sleep bringing Kagome back to the fact that he was dying. She unfolded the sheet and draped it over him, tossing her perverted toughts aside. (and quite ashamed she had congered them up in the first place as well)

End of chapter three. My little expirement, my brain wandered a little to far as well, but never the less... tell me what you thing especially about this little number.


	4. Death Of A Hanyou

**Chapter Four: Death of a Hanyou**

Later that night, Kagome had fallen asleep next to Inuyasha in Kaede's hut. Kaede had elected to sleep outside, in order to give the young couple more privacy. Inuyasha was attempting to fall asleep as well but was kept awake by the searing pain in his chest. He just lay upright, staring into the fire as it slowly died. Kagome murmured something in her sleep, but Inuyasha felt to week to turn over and look at her. Suddenly Inuyasha smelled something he was all too familiar with. He smelled death, and it was coming from him. Inuyasha began to grow frantic. Not scared of dying in itself but more so of how Kagome would react should he fall limp. Kagome awoke to the sound of harsh coughing next to her. She squinted, her vision still blurred from sleeping, in an attempt to find the source of that terrible sound. Inuyasha quickly came into focus. He was sitting upright, and coughing uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha! What's happening?!" Kagome spoke sleepily. She quickly noticed the pool of blood next to her as he spat up more blood, splashing it over the wood floor under them.

'Oh my god!!!' Kagome thought.

"Kaede?!! Kaede!! Come quick, its Inuyasha!!!" she screamed as she ran around franticly in the night. Kaede who had been woken up by Kagome's pleas for help ran over to her and quickly followed her into the hut. Kagome felt his head; she could tell he had a very high fever. Though he didn't look it, Inuyasha felt as if he was freezing. His entire body shivered uncontrollably. Kaede placed some herbs over his would and retrieved a drinking glass and give it to Kagome. She laid down into the pool of blood next to him and lifted him up so he could drink the water. Inuyasha opened his eyes to the touch of someone holding his back.

"K ka go m me.... is that you?" Inuyasha whispered his voice barley audible.

"Conserve your strength" Kagome stated back, "You have a high fever." She brought the cup to his lips and he sipped on it weakly. He continued to grow warmer and coughed harshly between his shivers. He lay back down and looked over to see Kagome, whose face was still cloaked in terror.

"Ka gome... I don't think I'm going to make it this time" Inuyasha said weakly, laying his ears back as he spoke.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, "Please don't leave me! You can't!"

"If you died, I don't know what I would do..." She continued as tears began to fall from her eyes. She reached over to him and embraced his feverish body in a hug.

"Kag ome... I'm sorry....." She felt his body stop shivering and looked up to see that his had had fallen limp in hers. His glowing Amber eyes were blanked over in an empty stare like embers of a dying flame.

Her scream was heard all throughout the village, piercing the calmness of the night sky.

"INUYAHSHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He opened his bright amber eyes, staring into the black void above him. His sensitive ears picked up the sobbing of a young woman from below him. Looking down, he realized that this wasn't just any woman, it was... Kagome! He somehow walked down to her and listened more closely to her cries.

"Inuyasha please don't go..." Kagome managed through uncontrollable sobs.

"Please don't leave me!" Before he could respond, she broke into another fit of cries and threw her arms around his now dead body.

"Inuyasha... why? Why did you have to be taken away?" Kagome continued, "Just when you started to open up to me..."

"I should have told you sooner, but now it's too late..." Kagome broke down into tears, crying into his kimono.

"I should have told you that.... I... I loved you..." Kagome whispered softly.

"I love you ever since I first saw you. I loved everything about you especially those cute little doggy ears" Kagome smiled and reached up to rub one of his ears.

If not already shocked enough, Inuyasha felt a tug on his ear. It felt like someone was rubbing it although no one was clearly doing so. He looked over to his body to see Kagome rubbing one of his ears. His eyes widened in thought.

'If I can still feel it, then that means that I'm still connected somehow.'

Kagome almost jumped out of her pants when he heard a soft man's voice call out his name. She spun her head around to search the room but found no one. Once again she heard it. "Kagome......"

"Inu Yasha....?" Kagome questioned the empty space around her.

"Yea, it's me" Inuyasha spoke again, making Kagome turn in his direction.

"W- where are you?" Kagome asked again.

"You mean you can't see me?" Inuyasha asked her in response.

"No, I can't"

"I'm right here Kagome, see?" Kagome felt a cold touch on her face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped forward and hugged the empty air beside her.

"I was so scared!" She felt a clawed finger reach over and push her chin up towards the ceiling. Though she could not see him, Kagome imagined what he would look like, standing there in front of her. Her aim was right on the mark as she stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You really do love me?" His question echoed throughout the small wood cabin.

"Yes"

"Please come back to me" Kagome whimpered softly. Suddenly a bright light began so shine out of his dead chest. Inuyasha walked toward it as he disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Kagome felt fear creep back into her heart and she watched Inuyasha's form for any sign of life. It had been a couple minutes since she had last heard him and there was still no movement from his body. Suddenly she saw a little flicker of white and pink near the top of his head. She leaned closer to see that Inuyasha's ears were twitching. She smiled at this sight, tears of joy overflowing from her heart. Suddenly, she heard his familiar voice, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I l- love you t too" Inuyasha whispered out before falling asleep in Kagome's arms

Aawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. So cute don't you think? Well I tried. I just can resist throwing in mushy chapters like this. Moving on, I hope….


	5. For Love or Lust?

**Chapter Five: For Love or Lust?**

**"**Kagome..." Inuyasha whined, "it's been two days already can't I please get up?" Inuyasha put on a sweet puppy face as he looked at her and twitched his ears to make a distraction.

"Oh alright... but don't come running to me when your wounds open up again" Kagome said with authority.

"Feh. Inuyasha attempted to stand but quickly noticed he was wearing no pants and sat back down to avoid embarrassment. He poked is head under his covers and found that he wasn't wearing a single garment of clothing.

"Uuhhh... Kagome, can I have my pants and kimono back?" Inuyasha asked nervously as his face flushed bright red.

"Hmmmm... maybe..." Kagome whispered playfully.

"Why you... give me my clothes!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to stand, narrowly avoiding embarrassment. Kagome walked over to him as his face continued to blush darker and darker shades of red.

"You can have them," she teased, "if you can get them from me." Inuyasha forced himself off the floor in an attempt to snatch his clothing but Kagome had expected this and move his outfit just beyond his reach. He snarled quietly as he continued to reach for his clothes, while Kagome dangled them above him. She stared in amazement as a desperate look overcame his face as he continually grabbed for his kimono.

'He looks almost.... scared?' Kagome thought.

'Why is he doing this?' Inuyasha spotted her confusion and stopped grabbing for his clothes and asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...." She replied, still confused. They continued to stare at each other until Kagome finally broke the silence.

"I'm just looking at how cute you are!" She stated sweetly. Inuyasha took her stalling to his advantage and gave her a mischievous smile. Kagome had little time to reach as she felt an arm rise up behind her and push her over. Inuyasha quickly reached up with his free arm and set her down gently, right on top of him. For what seemed like hours they laid there, staring into each other's eyes and blushing furiously. Inuyasha spoke first this time as he asked, "Why did you talk them off?" he questioned. Kagome blushed again at the memory and responded, "I didn't what you to get too hot, you were burning up" she said, still blushing.

"I see..." Inuyasha trailed off. Unknowingly, his hands and wandered to her ribs, his long claws tickling her delicate skin.

"Stop Inuyasha! That tickles!" Kagome said between giggles.

"Ticklish are we?" Inuyasha cooed with a grin. He continued to move his hands along her ribcage, making her flinch with laughter. After he finally stopped, Kagome laid on him, breathless from her uncontrollable laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a hug. Inuyasha was surprised by this and laid beneath her staring at the ceiling before calming down. Kagome felt Inuyasha's back arch when she hugged him, which drew a wide smile from her face.

Inuyasha drew Kagome up into sitting position, still embracing her. When she finally did release him, they were already upright, still looking into each others eyes. Inuyasha gave in to his emotions as his heart melted into a pool of affection. He leaned in and kissed her, at first, his lips barely touching hers. When Kagome returned the kiss, Inuyasha finally built up enough courage to kiss her the way he had always longed to. Her lips parted, inviting his tongue into her sweet tasting mouth. Her tongue explored into his and soon both had fallen into complete bliss. Upon breaking the kiss, Inuyasha held Kagome tighter to him, allowing her to feel his true desire. Kagome quickly snapped back to reality.

"Inuyasha!" She almost yelled in shock.

"Not now." Though this was not how she wanted her to react, it was almost as good.

'What did she just say? She said not now. Not now instead of not ever. Never the less, it brought a smile across his face.


	6. Shock and Awe

**Chapter Six: Shock and Awe**

Ever since the near disaster with the snake demons, the gang had decided to go their separate ways. Miroku had wished to travel to his father's gravesite and pay homage now that Naroku had finally been defeated. Songo had left for the demon slayer's village to repair her weapons and hopefully find Kohaku. Inuyasha and Kagome set out to find more sacred jewel shards, leaving Shippou with Kaede. They had planned on meeting back at Kaede's village in two weeks or so they could share their experiences with each other.

Although Kagome had recently been going through her feminine cycle, she had decided to stay with Inuyasha despite the added discomfort. Often times when she was tired, Inuyasha offered to carry her as he walked. There in his arms, she would fall asleep with comfort in knowing he was right next to her. The real reason Inuyasha liked to carry her is that he could feel free to enjoy as much of her delicious scent as he pleased. He loved to just walk down the dirt road with her in his arms, taking in deep breaths of her intoxicating aroma. Everything was just peachy for them or, at least it was.

"Inuyasha can't we please stop here for the night?" Kagome begged him

"No, just finish packing your stuff so we can get moving" Inuyasha stated frankly. Normally, Kagome would have just done as she was told and follow Inuyasha onto the trail once again. But, due to Inuyasha's bad timing, he wasn't so fortunate.

"But I really want to stay here" Kagome continued, "I'm tired and dirty and I want to relax."

"Will you just shut up so we can get going?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, I don't want to you jerk!" Kagome screamed back.

"Well who cares about you?"

"Inuyasha!!! (gulp) SIT!"

"Would you stop doing that?!" Inuyasha yelled after recovering from the spell. Kagome, who had been acting on her subconscious, suddenly came to as to what she had done.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to" Kagome blurted out.

"My butt you didn't," Inuyasha yelled back, "what is wrong with you today!"

Inuyasha took one look at Kagome prepared for the inevitable 'SIT' attack that would soon follow. Instead of anger, Kagome suddenly felt sorry for him.

"Inuyasha… I really am sorry"

"Wha… Why?" Kagome searched her mind for a suitable way to explain her situation to Inuyasha.

"Well….. this is one of my feminine weeks. She whispered very softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha responded, truly confused.

"You know its one of those times when I um… bleed. With that last comment Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and concern.

"Its perfectly normal Inuyasha, it happens to Songo and every other girl my age I promise!" Kagome spat out to counter his concerned look. Inuyasha still wasn't totally convinced.

"But, where are you bleeding, I don't see any on you" Inuyasha questioned defensively.

"Well um… it's kinda hard to explain ummmmm…" Kagome pondered.

"Is it bad? Can I see it?" Inuyasha continued.

"Absolutely not!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why"

"Because"

"Please tell me"

"Just because ok?! Stop being so nosey!" Kagome yelled out before she thought. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the hot springs." Inuyasha just stared at her in amazement and fear until she walked out of sight.

'What was that all about' He wondered to himself.

'Well I'd better go apologize before she gets too mad at me.

Note: Keep the heart rates steady folks, there's and explanation.

In the weeks following his almost fatal injury during the snake demon attack, Inuyasha had become much closer to Kagome now that he knew she loved him.

Inuyasha then remembered that she said she was going to the hot springs. He began to contemplate his options.

'Well I really should go and apologize to her but what if she doesn't want me around her when she's bathing?' He thought to himself.

'Or maybe she would let me bathe with her' Inuyasha thought excitedly and raced off towards the hot springs.

'This feels so nice….' Kagome thought as she slipped off her towel and stepped into the water wearing her two-piece swimsuit. Eventually her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha.

'I hope he's not too mad at me' She said to herself.

'Wait! Snap out of it! Don't let him ruin your swim!' Her mind screamed. She pulled out her soaps and shampoos and began to wash herself with a furious look on her face.

'Well, at least she's wearing something' Inuyasha remarked to himself. He watched Kagome reach for some odd looking bottles and squeeze some of their contents onto her hands. He winced and nearly fell over when he noticed the fiery look she had on her face.

'Maybe I should go back… But she looks so cute when she pouts.' He smiled to himself. He moved himself back out of his thoughts when he saw her standing out of the water.

'She's getting out so soon?' His fleeting chance disappearing before him, he made a split second decision and jumped out from behind the bush.

'Well I have to face him sooner or later…' Kagome thought, 'might as well get it over with' Suddenly a pair of arms reached out from behind her and pulled her backwards. She let out a shriek of terror as the hands slowly moved around her stomach and down to her hips. She pushed the arms away and spun around, in a fighting stance only to see a very surprised Inuyasha standing in front of her with WHAT?!

NO SHIRT ON!!!

Things are getting interesting (smirk) even though its my story, its still a good ending  see y'all in chapter seven!


	7. A Very Wet Feudal Fairytale

**Chapter Seven: A Very Wet Feudal Farytale**

**Last time:** She pushed the arms away and spun around, in a fighting stance only to see a very surprised Inuyasha standing in front of her with WHAT?!

NO SHIRT ON!!!

**Now:** "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, very surprised herself.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said before she could continue, "I've been acting like a jerk. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh Inuyasha, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you" Kagome responded.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha gaped, even more surprised by her words.

"Yea, now…. Why did you come down here again? Kagome said as she began to blush.

"Oh, umm…. I was wondering ummm…. If I… I could take a bath with you" Inuyasha replied, blushing even harder.

"Sure, I would like that... a lot" With her permission, he sank into the warm water, still wearing his pants. He let out a comforting sigh as he found an even ledge and rested on it.

"Ok then, If you don't mind, I think I'll start with your hair" Kagome happily chirped.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Inuyasha questioned as he grabbed a lock of it and ran it through his fingers. Kagome laughed to herself at his innocence. First she asked him to dip his hair in to it wet, which he did. She then floated over to where he was sitting and began to apply shampoo.

"What is that stuff?" Inuyasha questioned as he sniffed the air.

"It's kind of like soap for your hair" She responded.

"I like it," Inuyasha said back, "It smells like you" Kagome giggled at his comment and began to rub the shampoo into a thick lather. When she got to the top of his head, he began to purr quietly and pushing his head closer to her, telling her that he liked it. She finished scrubbing him and he dipped his head under, only to come up looking exactly the way he used to.

"What is this stuff supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well a whole bunch of stuff, but it mainly just makes you hair smell better" She said with a smile. Inuyasha reached for his hair and began to sniff it.

"Your right! It does smell better" Kagome wandered off into La-la land while Inuyasha slowly scooted closer to her.

"But best of all, He said rather quietly, "It reminds me of you" He said with an embarrassed smile.

"How about we start on the rest of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have some soap I think you might like, here try it" Kagome handed him a bottle of soap. He opened the container and squeezed a bit to hard when he tried, sending the soap gel all over him. Kagome couldn't help but break out laughing as the hanyou attempted to remove the green colored plaster from his body.

"Here, let me help you" Kagome stepped in and helped him get the gel off of him. Just as she did for his hair, she began to rub the soap onto his skin. She stared at how his changed shape with each movement. She also began to trace his muscles as she continued to work at the soap. After finishing with his back, and both arms, she started on his chest. Kagome looked up to see that he was blushing very hard. Just as before she finished her job and Inuyasha dropped into the warm water and washed himself off. While underwater, he spotted her legs and decided to play a trick on her. He slowly pushed himself closer and grabbed her legs, making her topple over backwards onto the water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spat as she reached the surface.

"What?" Inuyasha replied with an innocent look spreading across his face.

"Very funny. If you want to play then go play out in the deep water" Kagome gestured to the other side of the spring.

"Deep water?" Inuyasha said rather nervously.

"What's the matter, come on and join me" Kagome said as she swam over to the deeper area.

"Well, I ummm…" Inuyasha stared down at the water, his face turning very red again.

"Can't you swim?" Kagome asked, kind of shocked. He slowly shook his head no.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you then" Kagome smiled and gestured for Inuyasha to come over. He timidly walked over to her until the water was up to his chin.

"First of all, you have to know that if you lie still on your back you will float"

"You, do?"

"Yea, watch" Kagome laid her head back into the water. Inuyasha watched in horror as her head continued to sink under the water.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped towards her. Kagome was shocked to see Inuyasha jump in head first and quickly shifted to get out of his way. Just as she resurfaced to reprimand him, all she could see were his dog-like ears and his arms franticly flailing around. She wasted no time and swam over to him.

'What do I do now?!" Inuyasha yelled to himself, 'Kagome when under and now I'm sinking too!' He began to panic. Just then, he felt an arm come around his waist. He looked over to see Kagome trying to pull him back up. Inuyasha saw her say something as they broke the surface but could not hear her clearly

"Inu mmghmmg ave ghmmghmm ow or els mghmgmm!" thought he was unable to get the message that way, Kagome found another. With her free hand she began to gently message Inuyasha's left ear. He realized that she was trying to calm him and he decided to let her hands tell him what to do. He lay stiff as a board as he felt his feet rise up and his head reached fresh air.

"Kagome?! Kagome!! Are you alright?" shouted, still listening to her hands. She finally came up as well and said "I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yea" the two of them floated there for a minute, Inuyasha still laying flat at the water's surface and Kagome still stroking his ear held onto him with her other arm.

"That wasn't too bad now was it? Kagome asked with a reassuring smile.

"Yea, if you say so" Inuyasha replied.

My chapters get longer every time! Damn I never thought the typing would end! Fehew...


	8. Affections

**Chapter Eight: Affections**

Even after almost drowning, Inuyasha still wanted to stay in the water.

"Can't we stay in just a little longer?" Inuyasha begged.

"My hands are pruning and I'm getting a little hot…." Kagome replied

"Oh come on Kagome…" Inuyasha continued, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder "Please stay in, just for me?

"Ok…."

For nearly two hours, Kagome taught Inuyasha how to swim. He was a quick learner, and eventually he was swimming around the hot spring with relative ease. When he returned to her side she complemented him on a job well done, making him beam a smile much like a young child would. This made Kagome giggle at him, hiding the fact that she was happy she had made him happy.

When Inuyasha finally agreed to go back to camp, he followed Kagome over to the edge of the spring and helped her out. He reached over to her backpack and pulled out a towel for her. As she dried off with the towel, Inuyasha began to dry off has well. Kagome did her best to suppress her laughter as he shook himself like a dog, sending water everywhere.

'Finally, she's fallen asleep' Inuyasha thought. By the now steady consistency of her breathing, he could tell she was unconscious. He jumped down from his usual spot in a tree above the camp and slowly tip-toed up next to Kagome.

'Damn she's hot' He said to himself. 'What?! What did I just say?' He realized he'd never though about it before. Then again a lot was different about her now. The most noticeable of course, was her scent. Though it wasn't too much different then before, he could still recognize it was hers. It just smelled so much more….. What would be the right word? Fertile? Yea that's it! She looked so innocent but her scent told him a different story. It told him that, lest I say it, she was fresh and ready to be picked sort of thing. He knew that she loved him, he knew that much but, if she only knew how badly he wanted to take her. To make her his. With this spicy new addition to her already enticing scent, it made it too hard for him to resist his instincts when she was just displayed in front of him like this. He knew that the change in her scent meant that she was of bearing age but he didn't know what it was doing to the rest of her body. He longed to explore the soft and fragile skin and see what made her, well…. Aroused.

To put it frankly, her scent was driving him crazy! Every minute of every day now he couldn't think of anything but her. So earlier that afternoon, he had decided to follow his instincts that were fighting to overpower him. But what he was afraid of was that Kagome wasn't reacting in the same way about him. So tonight he had decided to release some of his frustration by doing the one thing he so desired, to touch her.

As usual, she had fallen asleep in her two piece robe which was made of some sort of modern material woven together into a simple quilt-like pattern. The robe fell to just about knees length and was done up in the front with three buttons, one on the top, two on the bottom. Inuyasha had goose bumps as he slowly unzipped her sleeping bag. He slowly shifted the material away, exposing her well-shaped body. Inuyasha spotted the button that held the top robe together and reached for it, seething with anticipation. The pin easily slipped free and he moved the cloth away, giving himself full access to her soft upper body. Kagome murmured something in her sleep, quickly shocking him out of his daze. He finally calmed himself down, and lay next to her, his back facing the fire. Inuyasha was amazed by the smooth contrasts in her skin. He first reached up to her shoulders and traced the thin line that 'b-ra' contraption that she usually wore which circled across her upper chest from one side to the other. He then ran the back of his hand over her stomach and was amazed by its texture.

'Wow it's a lot smoother out of the water' He thought and he moved his had up, just short of her chest. He was beginning to have second thoughts. What if she wakes up? What would she do?' 'Sit you to death that's what' was the response that came back and he began to pull his hand away.

"Inu Yasha… don't stop" Kagome again murmured in her sleep. As if he wasn't already shocked enough, she began to open her eyes. She glanced over to see a very guilty looking Inuyasha and then looked down to find that her chest was completely bare. Her first reaction was to pull the sheets around her and slap him across the face, but she did not. She only managed to twitch a little and say "Inuyasha w- what are you doing?" Inuyasha quickly withdrew his hand and slowly looked over into Kagome's eyes with a sad look in his face.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I wasn't thinking" His entire body was screaming for him to jump away to the other side of the fire pit and yet, something still anchored him to his spot.

"You should be" Kagome said in a somewhat aggravated voice that made Inuyasha fold his ears back and whimper under his breath. Seeing him like this quickly conquered up a sympathetic look on Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" She whispered.

"It's not your fault" Inuyasha continued in a sad tone, "I was the one who… violated you." He just stared at the ground as he spoke, he felt unfit to lay eyes upon her.

"It's ok…" Kagome said breaking the awkward silence, "because I…. I kind of… wanted you too" A blush quickly swept across both their faces.

"You mean you're not offended?" Inuyasha in a surprised voice.

"Well a little" Kagome looked at him uneasily. (Ears fold back)

"But, you could have just asked" Kagome watched as a play of emotions flew across Inuyasha's face. Afraid, Sad, Concerned, Confused, Thoughtful, and then… Happy.

"Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms.

"This makes me so happy!"

'I knew it would' Kagome said to herself.

"Then if I asked you, to be my mate… would you say yes?" Inuyasha asked timidly.

"Of course I would!" Kagome cried and almost leapt into his arms.


	9. Love in the Night

**Chapter Nine: Love in the Night**

Kagome suddenly realized that she was directly under him. 'How did I end up here?' 'Oh well. No one cares, I know I don't' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha planted another delicate kiss on her lips. Inuyasha leaned in for another kiss but Kagome pushed him back. Despite his confusion at first, he quickly got the message as she began to tug playfully at his shirt's knots. She undid the last one and his crimson red over shirt fell away from him. He shrugged it off and tossed aside, surprised to find that Kagome and already begun to work on his inner shirt. He shrugged it aside too exposing his naked upper body to her eyes. She had little time to study it however, as Inuyasha bent down again and began to kiss her neck. He nipped playfully at her collarbone, drawing deep moans from his partner. He trailed all the way to the base of her neck and began to lick her skin.

'She tastes really good" Inuyasha thought as he continued to sample her. She moaned as her body shuttered in utter delight. His hand rose up from the floor and began to tease one of her supple breasts. Her face went completely blank as she enjoyed his touch. Without ever realizing it, she reached up and began to rub one of his ears in her palm. Inuyasha shifted his weight as he moved his lips down to her chest and began to play with her nipples. Kagome continued to moan in delight as he kissed her. Inuyasha slipped his hands down to her waist and slid the robe off her with relative ease. He left a line of kisses down across her mid-section. Again Inuyasha moved himself and began to tease the inside of her thighs with his claws which, only made Kagome moan louder. His hands creped ever closer to her womanhood only inches away from her, he stopped and leaned in, kissing her with great effect. She almost screamed in pleasure as he licked the soft, fleshy layers of her womanhood.

'Not good… she tastes wonderful!' Inuyasha exclaimed to himself, marveling in the new flavor that he had found. Suddenly, he slid two clawed fingers into her and shocked her greatly in doing so. Her hips bucked with each penetration, encouraging him to continue. Inuyasha replaced his fingers with his tongue, sending chills down her spine. Between moans, Kagome forced herself up, moving her womanhood away from Inuyasha's face. He blushed slightly when he looked up to see Kagome's playful face was much further away from him then her entrance was and he backed away, blushing harder every second. Before he could do anything more, she pounced, knocking him over onto his back. He heard Kagome's sweet voice coo, "I'm not letting you have all the fun" He blinked and looked up to see Kagome tugging on his pant's knot. She freed it almost instantaneously and slowly pulled the cloth back with her. She tossed his pants aside and began to study his now fully erect manhood.

'Well health class wasn't much help, he's huge' she thought to herself. Then, she looked up to see that Inuyasha was still blushing.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I'm… a little embarrassed…"

"What is there to be embarrassed about?"

"Well for one, I'm setting here naked in front of you and you just stare" Inuyasha trailed off, folding his ears back again. His instincts were overpowering his emotions. She wanted her to move faster so he could keep that part of him under control. Before he could finish his thoughts, he felt Kagome's hand grasp his arousal. She began to move her hand over his shaft, which caused Inuyasha to let out loud moans and whimpers. She began to move slightly faster and soon she had Inuyasha panting. He realized how close he was to his release and gestured for Kagome to stop. Before she could say a word he lifted her up and embraced her in a kiss. Still panting, he was able to hold the kiss for a few seconds before gently laying her down again. Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"Inuyasha, can you take it kind of slow for our first time?" She more said then asked. Inuyasha nodded though he was still confused.

"Kagome, does it hurt the first time for a woman?" She slowly nodded her head yes. He almost stopped right then and there.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome……"

"Please.. Don't stop. The pain should pass quickly" Kagome stated as she rubbed his chest.

"Please, Inuyasha…. This is what I want" He finally agreed and positioned himself once again at her entrance. She heard Inuyasha hold his breath as he prepared to enter her. She winced slightly in pain as his size entered, stretching her slightly. He soon found her barrier and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry if this hurts" Almost letting herself cry out in pain, she quickly suppressed it. Just as she said her pain did not last long and was soon replaced with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. He moved himself cautiously, making sure he did not cause her any more pain than he already had. The feeling that was created when his manhood ran against her muscles was absolute heaven for Inuyasha. He moaned softly with each movement. Then the one word he was waiting for, the word that he unknowingly wanted to hear, came to his ears, "Faster….." He began to impact her harder, putting his entire arousal into her. Kagome moved her hips at a pace to match Inuyasha, meeting him with equal force. They began to move faster both of them breathing heavily by now. He felt her push against him harder and guessed that she was approaching her climax. He was close to his release as well. At a weaker but same pace as before, Inuyasha continued to slam into her until he felt her tightening around him. He doubled over and put his arms around her waist as his groin tightened also. They climaxed at about the same time forcing her seed together with his inside her body. Inuyasha carefully backed out of her being careful not to do any more damage. He felt her fall over on to her side in sheer exhaustion. He joined her and again embraced her in his arms. His hear was overflowing with emotion. He felt like he had to say something or he might burst.

"Kagome, I love you"

"I love you too Inuyasha…. So much"


	10. Secrets of Love

**Chapter Ten: Secrets of Love**

The next morning was bright and sunny. Kagome was woken up when the sun finally reached her face. She was in the same spot she had fallen asleep in last night, half under her sleeping bag snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. She pushed the sleeping bag off of her and tried to move out of his arms. As she did so he only growled and tightened his grip, pulling her back into him. Kagome pouted and let out a little "Humph" and instead, reached up and scratched his ears. That woke Inuyasha up faster then Kagome thought, he surprised her when he said, "Good morning"

"Finally Up?" She questioned.

Kagome said that she wanted to take another bath before they left. So she walked off to the hot springs, with Inuyasha close in step. Kagome set out her shampoos and other supplies and Inuyasha began to take off his clothes. She finished and turned towards the spring to see that Inuyasha had removed his shirts and his pants this time. She stared at him as he stepped in. Inuyasha quickly noticed her stare and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Ummm… why did you take off _all_ your clothes?"

"Because I'm bathing" She continued to stare at him until he spoke up again.

"Why don't you get in Kagome?" With a little renewed trust, she took off her pajamas and didn't bother with her swimming suit. As Inuyasha swam over to help her in; she got a little nervous again and covered herself up.

"Don't be shy, Kagome." He helped her in and swam back to the spot he had found yesterday. He watched her bathe, studying the shape and curves of her body. But this time, Kagome didn't mind, she didn't even blush. She swam over to him and helped him again with his hair.

"It smells wonderful Kagome," Inuyasha said, "just like you."

"Maybe you should do your own body soap" Kagome said nervously.

"But I want you to do it" Inuyasha said, looking kind of sad. Kagome agreed and rubbed his entire body down with soap, one area at a time. He too was a little nervous when she got to his groin and blushed furiously as she applied the soap. She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. When she was done, he dunked himself underwater and washed himself off. He came up and to Kagome's surprise, hugged her from behind. Although the small patches of cloth she called a bathing suit were not there, he treated her as of they were. His hands did not wander and he embraced her, they remained locked in a tight grip around her mid-drift. She just sat on his knee in the water and sighed heavily as he kissed her on the neck. After a while, they both decided to get out and dried themselves off in the same manner. Inuyasha shook himself and Kagome laughed into her towel.

Kagome finished packing her things and closed up her backpack.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yea, I guess so"

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yea?"

"Do you think you could keep this whole thing… our little secret?" Inuyasha asked with a blush.

"I was kinda thinking the same thing so, sure…. its our little secret"

AWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. A cute ending to a cute story. I know its crappy but bear with me, its only my second fanfic.


End file.
